New Changes
by Umeko-bby
Summary: I do not own Winx club! Flora thinks her life is going well. Until Helia's old girlfriend comes looking for him. A new Enemy comes wanting Flora.
1. Chapter 1

Power of Us

Flora was looking outside her window when there was a knock on her door. Flora opened it and smiled. It was Helia. "Ready for our date?" He asked as he kissed her hand. Flora blushed and nodded. They were at the gates of Alfa, hoped onto Helia's levabike and rode off. Together they rode on into the woods where they stopped in front of a shining lake. On the shore was a red picnic rug. With everything set up. Helia! Exclaimed Flora shocked that she wasn't speechless. They sat down together hand in hand. Time seemed to pass fast when they were together. The stars hand come out, and the waves were gently hitting the sand. Making peaceful music. Flora couldn't resist closing her eyes. She then felt something firmly pulling at her. She looked in front of her and found Helia asking her if she was awake. Moment-breaker! Flora said playfully. Helia then wrapped his arms around her from the back and pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood there for a while. Then Helia took her back to Alfa.

(Next morning at Alfa) Flo you got to see this yelled Musa and Layla together. What? She asked though a yawn. They both handed her the the "Magix Times." Flora gasped with anger, but soon those angry eyes formed tears. Come on Flo said Musa grabbing her hand. Where going to Red Fountain yelled Layla. (AT RED FOUNTAIN) Helia had just seen the paper along with all the other guys. Helia how could you play Flora? Asked Riven. Dude how could you! Yelled Brandon. Then there was a loud BANG coming from outside the door. Timmy slowly opened it. You ass! Shouted Layla who was ready to rip Helia's head off any moment. Musa shoved the paper in his face. Says here your other girlfriend is looking for you said Musa giving him a deaf glare. The paper read: Helia somewhere in Magix info needed. Reason Why: My boyfriend who promised to come back to me. Send all info to April Sea. Helia stared at Flora who was hugging Musa and Layla. She sniffed and looked at him. I called April she said her voice breaking. She should be here soon she continued. Then there was a soft knock. Helia! Said a unknown voice to all of them except Helia. Sky opened the door. A lock of some ones blonde hair quickly passed Flora and ended up with Helia. They all turned. April was a pretty girl, wearing a hot pink dress that come down to her knees over a short sleeve shirt. Her blonde hair went down to the lower end of her back. She was right in Helia's arms. Flora couldn't hold it in anymore and bolted out of the room crying. Musa and Layla ran after her. Leaving Helia and April with the guys.

I would of ran after her Helia thought to himself. If only April wasn't holding on to me(still thinking to himself). Helia you don't look that happy to see me April said. I am Helia said lying. Helia what the HELL? Yelled Sky pinning Helia against the wall. You're just going to let Flora take this in with no explanation what so ever? Sky punched him in the face. April screamed. After Helia got 2 seconds to recover from sky's blow he got pinned once again, by Brandon. Listen Helia I introduced you to Flora because I thought you'd be perfect for her. To us Flora is like a little sister. So if you said all those things just so you could play her then you'd better wish you were dead. With that they left. H-Helia what was all that asked April with innocent eyes. April I know that I promised that you would be the only girl I loved but- Helia was interrupted. NO! shouted April. Don't tell me you love someone else! April! NO! she shouted once again. She was knocking over lamps and papers Helia had to do something. He kissed her just to stop her. Then a gasped was made behind them.

Flora's POV

I came back to ask Helia if it was all true while Musa and Layla went back to Alfa. I guess it was. Helia was locking lips with her! He turned looking at my with those intense dark blue eyes. Flora! He shouted. I ran out of the room barley missing his reaching hand. The tears were coming down fast but there was no time to wipe them off. Then something jerked me back. It was Helia pulling me into a embrace. Helia let go! Let go! I screamed. He held on hard but not too hard to hurt me. Flora look at me he said in a tone he never used before. His tone scared me I looked at him. What you saw back there wasn't what it looked like he said still holding on to me. Helia you should go back April must be worried about you I said holding back more tears. Flora stop it! He shouted. Me and April that was a long time ago he said. Now it was my turn to yell. It was a long time ago but you still didn't end it? I shouted angry now. Are you going to do the same to me? Leave me when someone better comes along. Flo- save it Helia. I'm not falling for lies anymore. Flora I'm not lying. So you never lied to any of your pass girlfriends? I asked. I never did he answered. So when you said you come back for April was it true? He hesitated y-yes he looked down and dropped my wrist. Helia I never want to see you again! I shouted. I didn't hold back the tears this time. I ran to my room locking the door. I began singing to my plants.

And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog as lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And at last I see the light. And it's warm and real and bright.. And the world has somehow shifted. And at last I see the light. And everything's different now that I see you. Now that I see you…

Normal POV

Tears were falling down Flora's face. It started raining. (back at red fountain) Shit! I've ruined everything Helia thought. He looking down at April's sleeping face. He leaned down so he was close up to her face. I'm sorry he said. A cough was made behind him. He turned around seeing Stella, Bloom, Layla, Musa, Techa, Timmy, Riven, Sky, Nabu, and Brandon. We were going to help you get Flora back but it seems like your fine without her said Layla with a hint of disgust in her voice. Guys you don't- he was cut off. Darkness was covering red Fountain! Give me Flora! Shouted a deep dark voice. Who are you? Bloom asked. I am the Prince of Darkness, Zach! Right then and there the girls transformed. Your powers won't work on me Zach said throwing a dark ball at them. They were easily over powered. Zach just lifted a finger and the guys were too over powered. You are all weak where is the Nature fairy? He demanded to know. Will go to hell before we tell you shouted Musa. Very well said Zach grabbing April who had just woken up from her nap. April! Shouted Helia. Stop! Shouted a voice. It was Flora. Ah the Nature Fairy you sure kept me waiting said Zach letting go of April. Who are you and what do you want with me? Flora yelled. I am Prince of Darkness, Zach! You are the Nature Fairy the Fairy that gives the gate between the dark world and the light world power. If I destroy you the gate will break. Then I can bring my solders and rule over this world! He though a dark ball at Flora who hit the ground with a thud. Sing Flora! Sing the song of light said a voice. So with that Flora sang.

And at last I see the light. And its like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And its like the sky Is new. And its warm and real and bright. And at last I see the light. And the world has some hw shifted.

Flora sang glowing a bright pink. You'll pay for this fairy said Zach has he left. Flora fell out of the air and passed out.

So how was that? I know Zach right? I couldn't think of a better name. Tell me what you think. Updating soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Us

Flora's POV

I awoke in my bed with Helia at my side smiling. I didn't smile back. Did he really think that I would forget about what had happened? I saw him kiss his old girlfriend April, who was next to Helia. I got up and went out to my porch like window. Helia followed me out. He shut the window as he followed me outside. "Didn't I say I never wanted to see you again?" I said my eyes watering. "Ya but Flora-" I cut him off." Helia you really hurt me don't you understand that?"I said turning to face him. He saw that I was crying. "Of course I know that Flora" he said softly stroking my hand. "It's true I had feelings for her then but that was then and this is now" he said pulling me into a embrace. "Helia I really don't won't to leave you" I said. "Then don't" was all he said. "Flora I'll tell April about my feelings ok? so there will be no more misunderstandings". "Helia she loves you too though " I said feeling guilty."Flora darling but I don't love her do I?" He explained." You needn't worry everything will be fine" He promised . "I guess you're right". Flora I love you he said. "I lo-love you too" I said blushing. We kissed passionately. He licked my lower lip asking me to open my mouth I did. He slipped his tough into my mouth making me mourn. Slightly brushing his tough against mine.

Helia's POV

I brushed my tough against hers she mourned once again. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She wrapped hers around my neck. I decided to move down to her neck where she liked it best. I kissed her there over and over again. She mourned louder. Then the window opened. " H-Helia?" cried a shocked April. "April listen to me"- I began. Please don't say you don't love me anymore please! She begged." April I'm sorry I just don't have feelings for you anymore" I said gently. "Why?" She asked. "What?" I didn't understand. "Why is it Flora but not me?" April wanted to know. "I just didn't feel the love that I feel with her with you" I explained. April looked at Flora. Then back at me. Helia you'll pay for this and with that she flew off. Flora looked at me as if asking "what now?". "Don't worry Flora I'm sure everything will be ok" I said.

Normal POV

As Helia and Flora neared the others they were surprised to see them holding hands. "I see someone worked out her problem" Musa said dramatically. "See Helia you told her that you were sorry you kissed April and started making out with some other chick" said Riven joking. Everyone gasped and looked at Riven. Flora's heart seemed to stop at this point. She ran away crying with Helia following close behind her. Everyone glared at Riven. "What? it was a joke" he said. Then got punched by Musa ."Flora wait!" Helia said between pants." Leave me alone" she yelled back. Helia grabbed her wrist pulling her to a stop." Flora I told you I don't love April" Helia said. Riven was just kidding back their Helia explained. "I guess your right Helia I'm sorry" said Flora looking down. Just then a dark portal began sucking Flora into the dark world behind it. "Helia!" Flora screamed while holding onto his hand. "Flora don't worry I'll never let go!" Reassured Helia." Helia you have to or else you'll go in with me" cried Flora. With that being said Flora let go and flew off into the dark void. The portal closed leaving Helia standing their alone trying to understand what just happened. Flora gone Flora gone kept repeating over and over in his mind. He just didn't want to believe it. Sitting here won't bring her back he thought. I need to go get the others that's what I need. So with that he ran off. (With flora) Flora had awakened at a dark empty room. "I see our sleeping beauty has woken up" said Zach in the dark. "Zach! You can't keep me here forever" said Flora. "My friends will come save me!" She continued. "I don't think so" said a voice. Flora heard that voice before but wasn't sure where. Then April walked out of the darkness her eyes filled with rage. "April!" Gasped Flora. "You took Helia away from me" said April. "So I'll make sure you and all your friends have the worst nightmare in all your lives" she threatened. "April you have to stop" said Flora. "Too late" was the only answer she got before April and Zach left. I have to get out of here I have too thought Flora. Flora then remembered the past events. When she would sing she felt like she had more power. It might of made her look silly but getting out was more important.

And At Last I see the Light By tangled.

All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<p>

All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<p>

Now I'm here shining in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I know<br>If I'm here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<p>

Flora was interrupted for Musa was sending her mental messages. "Flora can you hear me?" Asked Musa." I can" she replied. "Where are you?" Musa questioned." I'm in the world of darkness" Flora said. "Stay where you are we are coming" said Musa and after that no more messages came. Although Flora was full of hope they all knew nothing of what was going to happen to them next and none of them knew how evil could get worse. 

So how was that? Thanks so much to all the advice! Sorry it took so long


	3. Chapter 3

Power Of Us

Flora sat in the dark waiting for her friends to come save her. Sadly the rescue party was taking longer than she thought. Meanwhile, with the others. The Winx Club and the specialist were struggling to break out of Zach's trap which was made just for them. Flora wanting to know why it was so quite so she stepped out of the room she was in and to her surprise found all her friends tied up. "Now Flora if you don't want them to get hurt you better come to me" said Zach with a wicked grin on his face. "Flora don't!" Yelled Helia. "Better think about yourself too Helia" said a dark fairy next to Zach. "April?" Asked Helia in surprise. "Still remember my name I see" said April. "April what are you doing here?" Helia demanded to know. "Never mind them April" said Zach enjoying the scene before him. "Flora will you come or not?" Asked Zach." Flora don't worry about us Ran away!" shouted Musa. "Oh you really think they'll be ok?" Asked Zach. "Of course she does she trusts us" Shouted Bloom. "You shut up!" Yelled Zach throwing a dark ball at her. "Ahh!" Cried Bloom in pain. "Bloom!" Cried Flora close to tears. "Flora use your power" said a unknown voice in Flora's head. Then Flora had a the bright pink light around her again but this time it was different. It was stronger this time. "I see you know how to use your power now" said Zach. "April were going". April looked at Helia closed her eyes and left with Zach. The Winx were watching Flora for she had used her power and brought them back to Alpha(is that how you spell it? If not sorry). Flora stopped turning a bright pink and passed out. "Flora!" Shouted Helia as he grabbed her and held her close. "Helia you should bring Flora back to her room" said Layla. "We'll go talk to Mrs.F "said Musa. So Helia did as he was told. "Come on Flora wake up" Helia said out loud. Flora moved but that was it. (to the others). "So Flora had a bright pink light around her?" Asked Mrs.F. "Yep" Said Stella giving Mrs.F a thumbs up. "After that she gained power and passed out right?" Asked Mrs.F. "Your right on today Mrs. F" said Tecna." I see" was all Mrs.F said. (To Helia). Helia had gone to the bathroom leaving Flora alone. In Flora's head a song kept going and going.

Ever Blue by Mermaid Melody

With a sound, the colors were changing.  
>And if you gazed deeply at the blue sky,<br>you could bring your distant memories back to you.  
>You know, beyond the seven seas<br>I just have this feeling someone is crying  
>With their heart squealing in pain.<br>Please save me...  
>Something, anything has to notify me of my destiny.<br>I embrace the guidance of the stars in my chest.

It shines forever with blue, like my beloved sea.  
>To protect the future, now I gather power<br>for the people and places I should be loving.  
>Glittering azure, I want to protect these pure feelings the way they are now.<br>With both of my shoulders lined up, I watched the rainbow.  
>If I could possibly pass to you my feelings well,<br>Then now would the place, with you by my side, I guess.

You know, together when falling in love and dreaming  
>You feel as if you begin to like yourself... right?<br>And you slowly start becoming an adult.  
>To want to go home...<br>I never say it to anyone, but  
>That melody always flows within my heart.<br>Every friend should be the best, because they"re such precious people.  
>No matter how difficult times may be at times, continue to protect them.<br>Because you have people and places you love.  
>It's a mysterious azure... the beautiful sea is more beautiful than Heaven.<p>

It shines forever with blue, like my beloved sea.  
>To protect the future, now I gather power<br>so my hopes will be granted.  
>Every friend should be the best, because they're such precious people.<br>No matter how difficult times may be at times, continue to protect them.  
>What a beautiful sea.<p>

"W-who are you?" Flora asked the person singing the song (she is having a dream). "You will know in time". And so with that the lady disappeared. (In real life). Flora woke up face to face with Helia. "Flora!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly. "When will you stop being so reckless?" He asked. "Sorry" was all Flora could say for she was too happy. After a while of apologizing to Helia Flora settled down on her bed. Helia walked over. "Flora" he asked. "Yes?" She said. "Sing for me?" he asked. And she did.

~Perfect Harmony~ by Mermaid Melody

Struck by a stormy sea where it seems as if we'll lose now  
>We shake off that feeling and look for love in our hearts<br>For the promise, we will stand as much times as needed  
>and bathe in searing hot light, dancing and splashing about everywhere.<br>As we become hotter, hotter, hotter than the sun  
>our voices become higher, higher, higher.<br>Right now, right now.  
>The violent beatings of our heart overflow with a melody of love<br>The beatings of our hearts throb, and now we understand the one and only truth.  
>Reflected off a cloudless mirror,<br>the palpations of our hearts will well up with the power of love  
>and be born again in this hot, perfect harmony.<p>

Stretching my arms, I accept all of you.  
>Even though painful, this is the first time I knew of true love.<br>It was faster, faster, faster than the southern wind.  
>To make it through the squall, I'll become stronger, stronger, stronger.<br>Right now, right now.

Everyone's heartbeat will be layered upon each other forming a rainbow harmony.  
>The bells won't stop ringing and our light won't be stopped.<br>We'll bring back our paradise  
>And the heartbeat we feel will well up with bursting power of love<br>and stretch out in a dreamy, perfect harmony.

The violent beatings of our heart overflow with a melody of love  
>The beatings of our hearts throb, and now we understand the one and only truth.<br>Reflected off a cloudless mirror,  
>the palpations of our hearts will well up with the power of love<p>

Everyone's heartbeat will be layered upon each other forming a rainbow harmony.  
>The bells won't stop ringing and our light won't be stopped.<br>We'll bring back our paradise  
>And the heartbeat we feel will well up with bursting power of love<br>and stretch out in a dreamy, perfect harmony  
>And be born once again in this hot, perfect harmony<p>

Flora finished her song and looked at Helia who was sleeping. Flora left a note next to him and transformed into her Enchantix and flew out the window. "Sorry everyone but I can't put you all in danger" Flora thought as she flew to the dark world.

So how was that? I'm so sorry for the wait. I was going to stop writing but then you all commented! So I will keep going for those who want me to.


	4. Chapter 4

New Changes Chapter 4

Here it is chapter 4! Remember I don't own Winx Club at all (but I wish I did). I also don't own the songs in put in here. Remember to review and enjoy!

Helia woke up with a start. There in front of him stood Bloom ,Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Brandon, Nabu, Sky, Timmy, and Riven. Dude why are you sleeping? Where is Flora? Questioned Riven. Oh Flora is right- Helia turned to his left and didn't see Flora. The only thing there was the note Flora had left. Helia handed it to Layla. Layla read it out loud causing all her friends to gasp. How could Flora do this? Said Stella. She's afraid we're going to get hurt? What about her? Yelled Musa with worry. Girls calm down we need to think about a way to fix this said Nabu calmly. Nabu's right girls added Riven. So then what's the plan? Asked Musa. Well for starters said Stella. Let's look for Flora. (With Flora). Zach come out! Flora yelled. Oh what do we have here? Smirked Zach. Zach if I open the gate what will you do to me? Asked Flora. There is only one way to find out right? Questioned Zach. What will you do if I say I won't open it? Said Flora. Then I'll destroy your friends and school and follow and destroy you Zach said as if it was nothing. Please Mater wouldn't you let me have the fun of destroying her? Said April who had just appeared. April this isn't you! Yelled Flora. Your right it isn't me! Yelled April. My world revolved around Helia but then you came along and stole him! She continued to yell. Now now April let's not get to emotional Said Zach. So Flora just what will you do? He asked. I- I'll do it .I'll open the gate for you said Flora. (to the Winx and guys). OK everyone remember the plan? Asked Bloom. Yep we just walk into Zach's Fortress and demand for Flora back. Without the thought of getting killed! Joked Stella. Really Stella your jokes don't make it any better scolded Techa. Who's joking? Asked Stella. Ready? asked the guys. Ready replied the guys. Flora wait for me thought Helia. (With Flora). Zach where have you taken me? Asked Flora. To my Fortress Zach answered with a hint of kindness in his voice. I'll give you three hours to recharge fully then well go to the gate. Alright Said Flora. Just enough time to talk April out of this she thought. Flora walked out of the room she was in and walked into April's. April! She Yelled. My my I am in the presence of the great Nature Fairy I am truly honored. April said with disgust in her voice. April I'm sorry but I love Helia so much said Flora. And what you think I didn't love him either? Questioned April. No that's not what I meant replied Flora. Look Flora my heart grew back but in a evil crooked way, and there's nothing you can do to heal it in the right way said April. Flora not knowing how to responded left the room. Flora entered her room and laid on the bed. Oh Helia what should I do she thought as she cried herself to sleep. (To the other people). Mrs.F said that Zach moved his Fortress since the last fight didn't end very well pointed out Layla. Well where was it moved to? Asked Sky. The Under World answered Techa. Can't you guys teleport us their? asked Timmy. Ya but one of us has to stay behind said Musa. So who's staying? asked Brandon. I will Said Techa. But Techa! Said Stella. It's alright I don't mind but if you guys don't bring back Flora I'll never forgive you said Techa. Don't worry said Bloom, Well bring her back. So with that Techa began the spell.

I, Techa use the power of logic and technology to open the portal to the underworld. So here my call fairy's of Heaven and without fail open the path to where I seek!

Yelled Techa.(To Flora they are at the gate). Now Flora open it now! Yelled Zach. And so Flora did.

Song Of Parting By Inuyasha Movie 4(Viz Media)

Father once said to me,  
>Many moons gone, "A demon hand will defend."<br>Mother said one day, "There is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain."  
>Two hands together, incomplete alone,<br>Balance in union, and the gate will open.  
>Go my children go. Go to Crimson Flames, to save our children; the lights of memory remain.<p>

The gate opened opening the darkness at the other side. Perfect! Perfect! Cried Zach. Now what do you plan to do with me Asked Flora. You'll see.

Zach's Spell.

The power of darkness flow though my veins. Now I use this power to darken and soil another soul. now escape my body and take hold of that Fairy's soul. Go Saten Soul!

The Dark power hit Flora and soiled her soul. Causing her to become evil. (To the others). Shit what is it with all these fucken demons Said Riven. Don't let them touch you! Yelled Layla. These can take over your soul and send you into the void! So all the need is a little light them right asked Stella. Sunbeam Shower! Yelled Stella. The demons disappeared as more replaced them. Leave them to me guys you go on ahead She said as she gave them a thumbs up. Stella Watch out! Yelled Brandon as a demon advanced on her. Double Eclipse! She Yelled. Hurry and go!. Come on Brandon Yelled Helia. Thanks Stella and don't you think about dying Yelled Musa as the left. Please darling you must be joking Stella said out loud.

Now what! Yelled Riven as the group tried to break out of a trap. These guys are stronger then the last ones and light has no effect on them. They just need a bit of music said Musa. Harmonic Attack! Musa Yelled. Go! She said Simply. Musa You better be ok when we come back Yelled Layla. You can bet on it Musa Replied.

Soooooo What did you think? The attacks they use are real I get them from this website. So I might be using some attacks from season 1 and stuff. Sorry for not Updating.


	5. Chapter 5

New Changes Chapter 5

Hey you guys I just wanted to send a shout out to all the people who have been reading, reviewing, and supporting me! Sorry my last chapter took so long(I got lazy). In case you were all wondering the short spells/pomes are the ones I make up myself. The one's that sound better are the ones they really use =). I don't own Winx Club or any of the songs I put in here. If you keep reading this you will see that I am using your time. Sadsfhfhfugjgkdguefhkdjfcba,jwfdube jshfdufhu aisbfeufksbdfbksewe. LOL Enjoy!

Musa you better be ok when I come back Riven thought. Dude she'll be ok, I mean its Musa were talking about said Brandon. Ya said Riven. Guys what are these? Shouted Bloom. It's….. it's a giant demon! Yelled Layla. What you girls are scared of that? Asked Riven. I'll take care of this fatty so you guys go on a head said Riven. Geez would you stop acting like the hero? Asked Brandon. You can't take that thing down alone remarked Brandon. Logic says that you'll my help too said Timmy. Then its decided we three will stay her now hurry and go! Said Riven. Maybe you guys aren't that bad after all joked Nabu as they ran out of the room. Nabu! After this you are so dead! Shouted Riven. I'll be waiting then remarked Nabu and they left.

Alright let's just hope there are no more traps said Sky. You jinxed us Sky! Shouted Bloom. Ahh whaa you mean said Sky. Look there are more of them! Panicked Bloom. Let's see a giant demon with a bunch of smaller ones said Nabu. Layla you think we can take them? He asked. Who do you think you're talking to? Layla asked. Enchantix Bolt! Layla yelled taking out a about 10 of them. Not bad said Nabu. Go ahead guys said Nabu and Layla. Thanks guys shouted Helia as they left the room. You really think we can take them asked Nabu. Maybe Answered Layla

Almost their gasped Sky. Shit what's this? Asked Bloom. The ground is falling apart shouted Helia. When Helia woke up he was by the door that led to the room where Flora was (he thinks). Sky! Bloom! He shouted. Over here! Called Bloom. She and Sky were on the other side. Under them was a river. Then the ground under Sky and Bloom crumbled leaving Bloom holding Sky in the air. Under them in the river was a water dragon. Well that's new said Sky. Sky I'm dropping you off at that small patch of land on the water said Bloom. Right said Sky. Bloom! Sky you guys ok? Asked Helia. Never better answered Sky. Go Helia we got this said Bloom. Fire Arrow! She yelled. Hurry up! Shouted Sky. Right replied Helia. He opened the door.

It was pitch black. Something ran up and hugged him. Oh Helia You came for me! Shouted what seemed to be Flora(SEEMED). Flora your ok said Helia. Then the person started laughing. Was that what you wanted to her Helia Asked the person. The lights come on. April! He Shouted. Nice to see you too said April. Helia do you remember what it was like being together? Asked April. If so then why did you leave me? Shouted April (Helia has a flash back). Helia look look! The sun's going down said April with a smile on her face. It is Helia replied. Hey Helia this reminds me of a song I heard once said April (end flash back). April started singing.

Beautiful Wish By Mermaid Melody (Seira Orange Mermaid)

I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
>Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle<br>I dreamt. Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.

From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
>Only sadness overflows.<br>From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
>There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.<br>In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
>the tears of the world sleep.<br>Was the world being born what called me...?  
>At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.<br>No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...  
>From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,<br>There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
>Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow<br>my wishes broke through.  
>Some day, the source of all fights and sadness<br>will all vanish. That day will come.  
>I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...<br>Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
>So they would know of my wish.<br>From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
>In the orange sea, blending into the sunset<br>the tears of the world sleep.

Yes Helia you were that voice that woke me up and dissolved my pain, but in the end you're the one to make it all come back again said April. April that's not it objected Helia. Then why! Why leave me for someone like Flora? Asked April. Because…because Flora took me out of my pain! Yelled Helia. Wha- what asked Helia. That's right Flora took me out of my pain it was something that only Flora could something you couldn't do April! So don't you dare think that you're better than her shouted Helia. So this is the path you've chosen said April. I didn't want to do this but Helia your life ends here! Transform Lance! She shouted. Then out of nowhere a lance showed up in April's hand. Helia gasped. Why are you so surprised? Asked April. I do have the power to transform and make things appear (that's how she flew off in fairy mode a couple chapters back she's not a fairy). Now die! She shouted. She swung. Helia used hid laser glove to stop it. Nice trick but mines better. Electric Lance She shouted. What? Said Helia. When Helia got up again she was about to charge. Enough April said Zach coming out of the dark. Master! Shouted April. Let's let Flora kill him said Zach. As you wish said April. Shit I lost to that girl again! Thought April. What do you mean? Questioned Helia. I mean exactly what is sounds like replied Zach. Now dark Flora go have your fun with him. And out of the dark come Flora with a dark Enchantix.

Hope you liked it! I updated faster yay! This only took me a day to right so the next one shouldn't take so long. Oh btw if you have a thought or any ideas about what I should put in the next chapter please feel free to tell me I have writers block. PM me or review it if you have any ideas thanks bye bye!~


	6. Chapter 6

New Changes Chapter 6

Sorry guys! I went on a road trip and my internet connection broke so I couldn't update! I want to thank Maya for the idea and all of you guys who are reviewing.

Flora! Shouted Helia in shock. I don't need the likes if you anymore be gone! Said Flora. Dark Luxurious Ivy! She shouted. Shit! Thought Helia(To Tecna I realized I was spelling it wrong all this time). Man holding up the portal is harder than I thought. Then demons appeared from a different portal. Shit! Shouted Tecna. Plasma Wall! She shouted making a shield around her and the portal. Tecna let me handle them Said Mrs.F. Mrs.F exclaimed Tecna. Then more demons came. Oh no thought Tecna. Their new target is the school! (to Stella). More and more just keep coming said Stella.

Enchantix Sunburst! Man they better hurry or I won't last said Stella.(To Musa). Enchantix Bass Boom! Shouted Musa. As a whole bunch disappeared 2 times that bunch come back. This isn't working thought Musa. She turned and saw Stella running towered her. Stella! She shouted. Oh hey girl said Stella casually. So Stella lets teach these monsters whose boss said Musa. Ya replied Stella. Convergence! They both yelled. All the monsters were gone. Well now that that's done lets go help the others said Musa. Do we have to? Asked Stella. Stella! Yelled Musa. I was just Joking Said Stella with a cheeky grin.(To Timmy, Brandon, and Riven). Timmy keep him down ordered Riven. Man Riven you sound just like Sky joked Brandon as he advanced on the enemy. Shut up shouted Riven as he cut the monster with his sword/light saver thing. Guys nothing's happening reported Timmy. Thanks for the support said Brandon. Then the monster broke out of Timmy's hold(his weapon's hold). Shit everyone get together! Yelled Riven. Now what? Asked Brandon. Well um I was hoping you guys would know answered Riven. Riven! Yelled Brandon and Timmy. The monster was about to hit them with his fist. Double Eclipse! Shouted Stella. Looks like you guys need a little help said Stella with a wink. Harmonic Attack! Said Musa. The monster was gone. Stella your ok! Exclaimed Brandon. Smookims of course I'm ok! Said Stella. But could you see how ugly they were? Asked Stella. Musa are you hurt? Did anything happen? Asked Riven. Come on Riven it's not like you to worry about me so much Said Musa. Sorry to interrupt but guys we have friends we need to help Reminded Timmy. Oh your right lets go guys said Brandon. But I'm so tired can't we rest for a little bit? Asked Stella. Stella! Shouted Everyone.(To Layla and Nabu). Layla on your side 2-o-clock Informed Nabu. Got it said Layla. Enchantix Bolt! She Yelled. The monster was stunned. Nabu now! Said Layla. Nabu attacked. The monster fell and died. We that's That said Layla. You woo! Layla ! Nabu! Shouted Stella . Stella Musa your ok! Said Layla. Ya what about you? Asked Musa. Never better she Answered. Hey Riven how was it on your side? Asked Nabu. We took care of it answered Riven. With Musa's and Stella's help Said Timmy. Hahaha that's what I thought said Nabu. So guys what do you say? How bout we go find Flora and the others asked Layla. Let's go! Shouted Everyone. (TO Bloom and Sky). Fire arrow! Shouted Bloom. The water dragon easily put out the flame. Sky do something! Yelled Bloom. There's not much I can do answered Sky. Bloom! Yelled the girls. Girls you're here! Said Bloom relived. Let's take this thing down Said Layla. Guys go help Sky and head back to land we'll meet you their Ordered Musa. Ya sure said Nabu. Girls Convergence! Said Bloom. Convergence! They Shouted. The water dragon turned back to water. Next up Flora! Said Bloom. (To Helia and Flora). Flora sing a song for him make sure he never wakes up said Zach.

Wings of Darkness By Mermaid Melody

More beautiful than a rose, more seductive than the moon  
>If you want that precious life, then force yourself to bloom in this hand<p>

The door to the world of darkness will now open.  
>Once again, leave everything to fate and be reborn. Now.<p>

Close those eyelids of yours and find the masquerade in the middle of the night.  
>Now, slip into darkness. Come! There's no reason to be afraid.<br>And be there for eternity.

The moment the suspiciously swaying wind escapes  
>I'll make you forget many things along with your pure devotional love.<p>

Let's engrave a new time into the world of darkness.  
>It's okay not to worry about someone else and hurt your own heart.<p>

Close those eyelids of yours and find the voice coming from the future.  
>Now, slip into darkness. Let me teach you of it as you become captured within my wings.<br>And definitely you'll be there for eternity.

Close those eyelids of yours.  
>Now, slip into darkness.<p>

Close those eyelids of yours and let your heart-filled matters be stolen away.  
>Now, slip into darkness and in the midst of a riddle, late at night, feel my deep kiss.<br>And become eternal.

Close those eyelids of yours.  
>Now, slip into darkness<p>

Close those eyelids of yours.  
>Now, slip into darkness..<p>

As Flora ended her song she noticed that Helia had become hypnotized. Sound wave Attack! Yelled Musa as she blasted the door open. Helia are you ok! Asked Timmy. Helia didn't answer. He's gone to a world of darkness he's never going to wake up said Flora. At this point April felt a pain of sadness. Stop this April. He isn't worth your pity April told herself. But deep down April knew that she still loved Helia. Flora whats wrong with you? Asked Stella. She's caved into the power of darkness answered Zach. Here let me try to wake Helia up Said Musa. Pure Harmony. Helia woke up with a start. Helia you all right? Asked Sky. I'm fine Answered Helia. Well I hate to ruin the party but we have other planes Said Zach. They left. Now what? Asked Riven. Hold on I think Mrs.F is trying to video chat Said Layla. So using her magic Layla made a screen and Mrs.F's face appeared. Girls you have to hurry back. Zach has sent his demons to the school I think he's on his way to destroy it now! Informed Mrs.F. Tecna won't be able to hold the portal anymore you need to hurry! Ordered Mrs.F.

Sooooooo That's the 6 chapter Tell me what you think! Sorry I took ever sooooo long. I went on my road trip almost finished this Chapter and then everything crashed and broke. At least its all fixed now!


	7. Chapter 7

New Changes Chapter 7

Hey guys I would of updated faster but when I typed it all it didn't save!

I think I'll end the story in this chapter or the next one. Check out my next upcoming story about Watashi ni xx Shinasai. So enjoy!

At the School. Girls get close together! Ordered Mrs.F as she put a magic shield around the lower class girls. Well well well if it isn't my old friend from the company of light said Zach. Zach how dare you do this what about the younger fairies? Asked Mrs.F. Don't worry I do not intend for them to go to waste I will make hem dark fairies Laughed Zach. Oh and what about the Winx? Asked Mrs. F. The Winx? You must be joking. I mean after all I turned one to a dark fairy so why would I be scared? Asked Zach. Don't tell me you- Mrs.F was cut off. Flora destroy this school Ordered Zach. Consider it done Said Flora. Dark Ivy Vine Wrap! She Shouted as it crashed a part of the school. Master what should I do? Asked April. Go play with those pesky Fairies and leave me to my work! Said Zach. April flew to the ground. She saw Techa holding up the portal. This will be fun thought April to herself .

To the others. Thank goodness all the monsters are gone I'm so tired Said Layla. Did you see how ugly they were? Asked Stella for the 5 time in a row. Yes dear answered Brandon for the 5 time. Riven hadn't said a word to Musa, because of this Musa was ticked off and avoided Riven. Helia, Timmy, and Nabu kept to themselves. While Bloom and Sky were asking each other if they were ok. Timmy couldn't take it any longer. Guys I understand that you're tired but we should be hurrying to Flora and the school! Shouted Timmy. Well we could fly there if you boys don't mind running Said Stella pissed about Timmy's Tone. Can't you carry us? Asked Nabu. Come on girls. Musa? Asked Riven. Musa moved away from him. Alright so it's 2 for each of you said Helia.

Back With April. Shows over fairy said April advancing on Techa. April! Listen I don't know what's going on between you and Helia but that doesn't mean you need to do this! Said Techa. Be quite you don't know anything! Shouted April/ That may be true but I know how to heal a broken heart! Yelled Techa. How-how asked April. Not by doing this said Techa. And if you help us win this battle you might find out how said Techa reaching her hand out to April. April with tears in her eyes fell to the ground crying while holding Techa's hand. How does it feel to have one of your students destroy your school? Asked Zach. You will pay for this! Shouted Mrs.F. Sure I will until that day I shake in fear Joked Zach. Flora dear end this Place said Zach. Yes Said Flora, Flora no! Cried Mrs.F. But she was too late.

Return to the Sea Mermaid Melody

The last page of a fairy tale  
>has been re-written and changed into tragedy.<br>Even for one person"s heart who believed in it, it"s been lost.  
>Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle<br>that"s short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn"t wish it so.  
>But even now, I can"t forget<br>of that song you always used to sing.  
>It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day<br>Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it"s been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off.  
>Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea.<p>

"Definitely..."  
>"Love will conquer all, "<br>"The constellations that decide fate can be changed."  
>should completely vanish. All it is, is a cowardly lie.<br>Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it"s nursed  
>Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at.<br>So I"ve come back here.  
>I won"t lie to myself any longer.<br>I have my people to protect, and a world to protect.

Definitely...  
>The invisible distrust between another is a weakness<br>to a love with no shape that I want to believe in  
>Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp. ..<p>

The Ground started to shack as the Winx and the guys Stepped out of the Portal. Flora stop! Yelled Helia. Flora looked back and the ground stopped moving. Who dares call out my name? Yelled Flora. Me Flora it's me Helia! Said Helia. Helia I know no one by that Name said Flora. Flora throw away that trash! Yelled Zach. Dark Autumn's Wind! Yelled Flora. Watch out shouted The Girls as they Picked up the boys. Then April started to sing.

Mother Symphony By Mermaid Meldoy.

The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to grow.  
>All lives<br>Aim down the route of your heart.

In order to sever the wheel of strife  
>then take control over your injured, worn out wishes.<p>

Those who despise love...  
>Those who dirty the sea...<br>Realize something.  
>Realize that you were born from that same "love".<p>

Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride!  
>From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born.<br>Offer your heart that"s sucked up sadness,  
>a gentle lullaby.<br>That's a symphony with a mother's love.

A squall is now running down the water's edge  
>with a sleeping breath<br>that pours rain of regeneration upon us all.

While you're able to protect the hands you love so much,  
>The power to live on swells up.<p>

Those who shut away hearts...  
>Those who hate friends...<br>Since one day, we'll all be returning to the same sea,  
>Why not wake up and feel your pride! Believe in it!<br>Spit out the scars of your heart, and return to love!  
>The heart of yours that's sucked up truth -<br>make it become one with the seven-pitched melody.  
>That's a symphony with the feeling of a mother's breeze.<p>

Listen to it, because I want to protect the sounds of the green wind  
>and the blue water forever.<p>

Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride!  
>From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born.<br>Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness,  
>a gentle lullaby.<br>That's a symphony with a mother's love.

Flora just laughed as April ended her song. As if your sing would hurt me! Laughed Flora. Everyone sing the song of light I shall send it into your head said the voice of a women. Who are you? Asked Helia.

That's the end look forwarded to the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

New Changes Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating! Ok so this will be the last chapter! I don't own anything!

Rest assured boy I am an ally Said the voice. Who are you? Repeated Helia. I was the mistress of light and song Said the voice. Until Zach came and ruined my land! Shouted The women. Ah Liliana lovely to see you again said Zach rolling his eyes. Everyone we must hurry and save Flora! Yelled Liliana. Oh, Liliana before you do that why don't you tell them what you did Snickered Zach. What is he going on about? Asked Stella annoyed. Long ago when Zach attacked my realm I had no choice but to find someone who could handle my power Explained. I looked and looked and time was running out! No one in my realm could handle my power. So I searched the all of Magix finding someone who I could entrust my power to. Knowing that I was drawn to Linphea. There I found Flora a small child. Her control over magic was perfect so I gave her my power, but by doing that I had to shorted her life Said Liliana. You what? Yelled Musa. I know that it was a choice Flora should of made but time was running out! If I hadn't done that then whole Magix dimension would be destroyed! Explained Liliana. Then a argument started. Zach watched them a smiled. Proud of what he had caused. He was about to tell Flora to kill them all when Helia suddenly said STOP! We need to be saving Flora! Not fighting over such things! Yelled Helia. Very well Helia does have a point. Here close your eyes and sing the words that come to mind Said Liliana.

The Sound of the Bells of Hope ~Love Goes On~ By mermaid Melody

Why do you wish the dream leave your mind?  
>Even in a decolace land, flowers will bloom.<br>The wind of the seven colors, the sky of the seven colors, you can find a hope anywhere in this world.  
>You had a wrong dream, you wandered in the search of the love and clue to the mystery of your memory, you suffered from the cold loneliness stuck in your heart. Rest your pure white wings and sleep in grace. You were born because you wished to live, Now!<br>The sound of the bell of hope, sing the last song, now..this world is not only for the strong, listen to my love, to this song!

The beautiful heart which is deep and fragile is hidden deep in your blue eyes.  
>Your dream was shattered in the sky and your tears were shed.<br>You need not vanish all of your sorrow. Finish the wrong dream, forget everything and sleep like an innocent child.  
>When a new dream is born in your heart, you can be free. I want to show you this pure while heart.<br>Look straight in my heart, the truth is so tender miracle, you'll see. Believe in our hearts and give me the first kiss. The heartbeat of the moment we felt something, Listen to my heart, in your chest.

Rest your pure white wings and sleep in grace, you were born because you wished to live, now! The sound of the bell of hope, sing the last song, Now! This world is not only for the strong, Listen to my love, to this song

The world has started from the love, it attracts everything and makes a big ring of love, you will make a mistake, be hurt, fight and shed tears, still it won't be the end, your love for someone else.

Zach laughed. You that will stop me? That's not even the song of light! He laughed. Flora show them true power! He Yelled.

Accept my Wings By mermaid Melody

The sky far away from here is illuminated.  
>I fly forth, aiming towards that light, but<br>The cold rain soaks my wings  
>and I'm alone again today.<br>Like the ripples on water, my distant  
>memories within my heart are wavering.<br>Right now, I just want to quietly sleep  
>in a translucent wind embraced in wings.<br>I'm looking for the whereabouts of the destiny I was entrusted with.  
>A swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down.<br>Someday, surely, I'll reach  
>the place that will be able to heal my lonesome heart.<br>My eyes reflect that place before me as I stare upwards into the sky.  
>I've gathered the fragments of my sadness.<br>Eternity is so endless and suffocating.  
>So much that it sounds like something someone would long for.<br>My dream is but a mirage. But now, somewhere  
>it's secretly and transiently blooming.<p>

As Flora kept singing everyone hugged their ears. Helia! Helia! Yelled April. The song of light! It has to come from your heart! She yelled. Helia sang the only song he could think of.

Ever Blue By Mermaid Melody (A.K.A what Flora sang to him)

With a sound, the colors were changing.  
>And if you gazed deeply at the blue sky,<br>you could bring your distant memories back to you.  
>You know, beyond the seven seas<br>I just have this feeling someone is crying  
>With their heart squealing in pain.<br>Please save me...  
>Something, anything has to notify me of my destiny.<br>I embrace the guidance of the stars in my chest.

It shines forever with blue, like my beloved sea.  
>To protect the future, now I gather power<br>for the people and places I should be loving.  
>Glittering azure, I want to protect these pure feelings the way they are now.<br>With both of my shoulders lined up, I watched the rainbow.  
>If I could possibly pass to you my feelings well,<br>Then now would the place, with you by my side, I guess.

You know, togther when falling in love and dreaming  
>You feel as if you begin to like yourself... right?<br>And you slowly start becoming an adult.  
>To want to go home...<br>I never say it to anyone, but  
>That melody always flows within my heart.<br>Every friend should be the best, because they"re such precious people.  
>No matter how difficult times may be at times, continue to protect them.<br>Because you have people and places you love.  
>It"s a mysterious azure... the beautiful sea is more beautiful than Heaven.<p>

It shines forever with blue, like my beloved sea.  
>To protect the future, now I gather power<br>so my hopes will be granted.  
>Every friend should be the best, because they"re such precious people.<p>

No matter how difficult times may be at times, continue to protect them.  
>What a beautiful sea.<p>

When Helia had finished Flora had fell out of the sky, Zach was gone, so was Liliana, but also April. Helia knew that nothing would be the same.

That's the end! Maybe a will write a 2 one who knows!


End file.
